Chosen
by chichai
Summary: [ThreeShotCOMPLETE] No one can escape their fate...even if it means sacrificing someone you hold dearest...
1. Chapter 1

Buon Compleanno! laf. Ok I'm just showing off now but it shows I'm beauty and brains. sum1lafs ¬¬

_Italics_ - thoughts

… … … - change of scene

**Chosen**

Hiro paced up and down the hallway looking up the stairs ever minute or so. He checked his watch for the umpteenth time and groaned. _What in the hell are they playin at?_ Hiro gave a sharp whistle and leaned on the banister looking up, waiting for a response, but all he got was Hiromi turning her music up louder and Takao and Daichi causing even more of a racket by yelling over the music at each other.

"OI!" Hiro yelled up fiercely making his face tinge red as he held his breath subconsciously, waiting for an answer. The bass from Hiromi's music continued to pound and Takao and Daichi's vocal cords continued to rip to their breaking point. "That's it!" He stormed up the steps and flung open Hiromi's door. She stood looking in the mirror fixing her hair and quietly singing along with the music. "Tachibana get your butt downstairs now!" He ordered pulling the plug out of the socket. Hiromi gave him the usual sour look that hormonal teenage girls send out when they're being told to do something they don't want to. She looked back at the mirror and tutted.

"Wait." She said fixing individual strands of her hair. Hiro watched her getting madder with each wisp of hair she carefully placed into position.

"NOW!" He screamed getting really wound up as she ignored him again. He grabbed her by the arm and she squealed as he launched her over his shoulder whacking her head off of a chest of drawers.

"My hair!" She complained holding her head feeling devastated that all her hard work had been rewarded with a bump on the head.

"Be quiet, it's not like you could make it any better with only your fingers!" Hiro snapped hurting Hiromi's feelings as he stomped over to Takao and Daichi's room and booted the door open making their bellowing die instantly. Takao and Daichi buried their laughter deep in their throats as they saw an unhappy Hiromi over Hiro's shoulder. "Downstairs, now." Hiro growled in a low voice reminding Takao of Vin Diesel in The Pacifier. Daichi nodded his head and Takao watched him leave, "What you waiting for a personal invite?" Hiro pushed Takao out and looked at his watch again. "Damn it! Get the suitcases we're going to miss the flight." Hiro put Hiromi back down on her feet and smiled, "Ignore me again, and I will kill you." He clicked his tongue and messed her hair up before leaving. Hiromi watched him disappear down the stairs before grumbling and sneaking over to the mirror to try fix her hair. "HIROMI!" Hiro's voice boomed from the bottom of the stairs scaring the crap out of her and making her scuttle downstairs leaving Takao and Daichi struggling with her seven heavy suitcases.

… … …

The night stretched out its wings and took full flight as the village church bells tolled the hour of midnight through the empty piazza. Kai leaned on the iron railings looking at his surroundings feeling glad that the long day of travelling with the monstrous snores of Takao and Daichi at either side of him was over. The lights from the festas in the nearby towns of Sora and Atina burnt like newly born silver and gold flames and filled Kai with a craving he never wanted but always had. The tinkling of the water on the small fountain synchronised with Kai's heartbeat making his thoughts slowly pass him by. The craving grew stronger as he failed to grasp any real comprehension of the notions that soared through his soul. Kai sighed and rubbed his neck feeling a sudden annoying strain in his bones. _Guess I better get used to this._ It was always the same. Whenever he had finally become numb to an emotion it was taken away from him and replaced by something more advanced and complex, something that brought ten times more pain than its predecessor. He looked around at the small old buildings that had disintegration stairways which lead to the little maze of lanes where the Italian families could be heard on their nightly walks after their grand meals. He sighed feeling pointless and walked over the cobbled street to the small stone benches and sat down leaning forward on his thighs, arching his back and tucking his chin into his chest. Kai inhaled the fresh air wanting to clear his system of the never ending haze of emotions he held in his spirit. Kai stopped and listened intently after picking up a scent he knew all too well. _Isn't it past his bedtime?_

"What is it Takao?" He said not bothering to look up.

"You never had any food." Takao gulped down the remainders of his food and sat next to Kai, "I brought you some. Hiro's orders." Takao placed a bag in between himself and Kai. "Eat up." He spoke impatiently at the thought of the textures and tastes that his portion of food had offered him.

"You have it." Kai got up and began to walk to the grotto in the north west of the small village of Picinisco. Takao looked at the bag extremely tempted but grabbed it and followed Kai. He had to eat or he'd be shattered the next day when Hiro made them all train. The faulty railings to the left hand side and the crumbling bricks that made the grotto gave a bitter coldness to its surroundings as streams of cool mountain air flooded in through any crook or cranny they could. Kai growled as he heard Takao's running footsteps echo in the small grey cavern. Kai stood strong as Takao tried to pull him around to talk to him. Takao sighed and walked in front of Kai shoving the bag into his stomach.

"You need to eat."

"Thanks I'll bare that in mind." Kai took the bag and flung it over the railing before heading up the gently sloping walkway. Takao watched the bag fall out of sight with his mouth open.

"Oh yeah that's gratitude isn't it!" Takao clumped after him before banging into Kai's hard back. He rubbed his nose as he smelt the vinegary smell of sweat and looked to where Kai's crimson eyes held an engrossed gaze. A strong grey statue of an angel stood in an embedded arch in the wall surrounded by small candles that flickered in the assaulting breeze. Its eyes looked down and were painted a fierce sapphire blue while its hair was a contrasting midnight blue. The chipped wings were closed acting like a shield around its strapping body and by its missing feet lay a curled up wolf with broken ears. "Woah." Takao murmured and stepped forward. The eyes were captivating but not in a beautiful way, it was more of a distinctive stabbing fear and cruelty that entered your body leaving it disfigured but perfectly normal to the untrained eye. They could both feel the angel's eyes pluck through the pigments of their skin and into every part of their being submerging them in a serene pain they didn't even feel. "What do you think it is?"

"A statue." Kai's gaze didn't falter as he continued to look at it.

"I just found your true calling Kai, a clown." Kai didn't retaliate to Takao's name calling as they stood looking at the angel and wolf a little longer. As time went by a candle vanished and the angel's strength seemed to wane into a tolerant desperation. Kai inspected it fully whereas Takao's main interest lay in its eyes that seemed to glitter with anger and distrust and a whisper of prevailing forgiveness.

_Why…_ Kai went forward and traced his finger over a crack. Takao gasped as he heard breathing that came from neither him nor Kai. He reached out to get Kai's attention.

"Hey!" Takao jumped and Kai looked down at the entrance to the grotto. Hiro stood with his arms crossed, "If the local people see you touching that they won't be too happy. It's an ancient and imperative relic to them. Get down here before someone sees." Hiro turned beginning to walk away when he added. "Sleep well, I'll be putting you through your paces tomorrow at the gym."

"I thought you said we were seeing dad at the excavation site?" Takao ran after Hiro. "You promised!" Takao jumped onto Hiro's back trying to annoy him so much that he'd change his mind. Kai looked up at the angel's eyes as a tiny flame lit the dim surroundings for the last time and evaporated into thin ashen smoke as the other had done. The shadowing changed dramatically, hiding everything but the angel's wings from sight.

"…Hm…" Kai looked up ahead at the dingy back alley way where a small building was illuminated with light. Taking a last look at the stone sculpture Kai ventured into the darkness and became part of the light.

… … …

The sun rose high for six in the morning while the clouds slept in, enjoying their rest a little longer. Takao was happy he had changed Hiro's mind. Kai on the other hand wished he wasn't sitting in front of him. Kai sighed as Takao continued to beat out the rhythm to the song on the radio on the back of his chair and sang along completely out of tune. Max laughed and began to beat box for Takao. Ray rubbed his nose to hide his smile as Takao ended up in his habitual morning argument. Today's opponent; Max. Ray listened to Takao spin out a poorly fabricated reason he had missed a beat and Max laughed winding Takao up even more. Hiro looked over at Kai and smirked as he saw the lone wolf's shoulders tighten and his jaw move as he bit down on his tongue (presumably to stop himself from jumping out of the car or smacking Takao about). At the back of the car Hiromi looked outside watching the thin woodland that sprang from the rich Southern soils roll by. She scratched her head digging her acrylic nails into her scalp trying to stay in control of her temper as she heard Kenny clicking away on his laptop and Daichi snoring loudly. She glared forward at Daichi, whose head had slumped down onto Kari's shoulder because of bump in the uneven road, tracing her fingers over her sharp nails. Kari looked down at him and sharply shoved him off making him volley forward into Hiro who hit the brakes.

"Daichi!"

"It was Kari!" Daichi stood up forgetting he was in a car and smacked his head off the glass sunroof. Kai smirked and looked in the wing mirror catching Kari attempt to miss his gaze.

"You must have done something to annoy her." Ray defended Kari.

"I don't need defended."

"You and your boyfriend have the exact same problem." Takao stuck his head through the gaps in the seat and looked at Kari. "Your both ungrateful."

"Don't call her ungrateful!" Kai swung round silencing Takao as he gave the master of the "I'm-gonna-kill-you" glares. Ray laughed and pulled a dumb struck Takao back to his seat. Hiromi watched Kenny become even more absorbed in his work and the clicking becoming even heavier and quicker.

"SHUT UP!" She cracked. "Can't you mute that God damn thing or something?"

"Shows how dumb you are if you think you can mute typing." Daichi whispered under his breath. Hiromi whacked him causing an uproar between her Max, Takao, Kenny and Daichi. Hiro watched them from the rear view mirror. _I should be taking them to a zoo not an excavation site._ Kai sat back around and Hiro watched Kari and Ray take no part in the argument. _Guess I need to deal with the baboons._

"Quiet!" Hiro yelled but everyone ignored him and kept hollering at each other drowning him out. Kai smirked, pissing Hiro off. Hiro looked at the steering wheel and smirked deviously, he'd teach them not to ignore him. _Buckle up._ He pressed down on the accelerator making the tyres create a burning smell as the friction came to life against the gravel. The car lurched forward as he put the clutch down and everything outside the car became a blur as the car hurtled down the mountain side. Takao fell forward as Hiro reached 90 miles per hour and sharply turned the small narrow corners of the mountain.

"Hiro you're gonna kill us!" Hiromi shrieked holding onto Ray who was trying to wrench her as her fake nails dug into his muscles. Kai looked at Hiro who was laughing his head off. _Craziness must run in the Kinomiya family._ He thought as his seat belt tightened across his chest as if it was readying itself for a head on collision.

"Hiro STOP!" Takao yelled in terror. Kari leaned back in her chair, at first she wondered what the hell Hiro was doing, but the pleasing tone of terror in Takao's voice made it all come together. _It's not so bad _she smiled as they entered the excavation site. Takao's dad stepped out of the tent as a whirl of silver metal passed him by and spun around stopping expertly in between a Mercedes and Bentley. Kai looked at the jet black skid marks on the dusty road and the quality of Hiro's parking _Not bad_. Hiro beeped the horn and laughed as his dad's eyes widened at the sight of his eldest most responsible son in the driver's seat of the car that had just crusaded down the mountain. Hiro turned the radio off and hummed happily as he undone his seat belt and got out of the car slamming the door shut behind him. An amused expression fixed itself upon Hiro's dad's face as he watched everyone in the back rush to the doors and scuffle with each other to get out. Kai stepped out of the car and shut the door as some dirt wafted around his feet trying to settle itself after being unexpectedly uprooted. As Kai breathed in through his nose his sense of smell became overwhelmed with the air that had the traditional fresh Italian fragrance. He looked through the car window to see Kari sitting in her seat as elbows and knees (mostly Max's, Daichi's and Takao's) flew to and fro. He opened the door and Takao and Daichi made a dash for freedom but he pushed them back in and made way for Kari. She jumped out and Ray followed. Takao sniggered as Kai slammed the door in Daichi's face making him look like a clown with a red nose.

"Dad." Hiro walked over to him putting on his shades, "How's it going?" He hugged his dad who gave him a manly pat on the back.

"Not so good, we uncovered three of the four ancient scripts but they were fakes."

"Decoys?"

"Seems that way. There may only be one true scripture but that too could be a fake." His dad told him leading him to a table where three parchment papers lay.

"I guess the Romans are crafty." Hiro looked down at them. "How can you tell they're fake?" Hiro tapped the dust off of the nearest one.

"There's no crest." His dad pointed out. "And Ancient Roman's didn't use ball point pens." Hiro laughed cursing the morons who played the prank and wasted his dad's time. His dad sighed as Kai, Kari and Ray stopped a meter or two behind them and listened, "This site's no good anymore."

"You give up too quickly old man!" Hiro narrowed his eyebrows and turned to see who spoke. A fourty-ish man walked up to them both and Hiro smiled relaxing himself.

"Luka."

"It's been a while Hiro, last time I saw you you were this big." He gestured to above his knee. "But you've grown into one fine young man. My influence of course." He added jokingly making Hiro and his dad laugh. Takao's cheek bone stung as Daichi's elbow flew into him. He looked up and grinned at the sight of Luka.

"Move!" He belted out of the car making Max, Kenny and Daichi fall out onto their faces. Hiromi lowered herself out using them as a step and skipped off to see the landscape.

"Luka!" Takao ran over and Luka beamed.

"This can't be the wee man?" He took off Takao's cap and messed up his hair. "Jesus it is!" He gave Takao a hug and put his cap back on. Takao held his stomach as it rumbled. Kai raised his eyebrow. He ate twenty minutes ago. He shook his head. Even in a different continent Takao's eating habits were almost unreal. Takao beckoned him over. _Hell no _Kai felt himself jilt forward as Takao gave him a mighty shove towards Luka.

"Luka this is Kai. He's almost as good as me at blading." Luka smiled at Takao's introduction and extended his hand to Kai. Takao looked at Kai knowing he wouldn't shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Luka kept his hand held out. The air became thick with tension as Hiro gave Kai a fierce look. Kai ignored it and shook Luka's hand making Takao lose with disbelief and Hiro drop his gaze. Kai watched Luka's smile widen and his eyes shine as he let go of his hand.

"You want to look around?" Takao's dad put his arm around Takao's neck and lead him off with Hiro and Luka following them. Kai stepped forward and looked at the fake scripts.

"Kai-" Ray started as Kari walked away. Ray stood for a while before he got the message and followed Kari back over to the car.

… … …

Ray pounded into the punching bag as Takao sat on the treadmill next to Kenny who was talking in long vivid sentences about the research he had been conducting for Takao. Max stopped on the rowing machine and glugged down some water as he listened in. The doors swung open and Takao threw water over himself trying to pass it off as sweat. He gave a sigh of relief as he saw Daichi, not Hiro, parade in late with a mountain of burgers in his hand. Ray gave a quiet smile while Max and Kenny laughed as Takao's hair stood on end as he shook himself dry. Kai ignored them as he continued to lift the weights above his head. The sun forced its way through the glass windows and percolated into his eyes, he turned his back on it and the rest of the team to continue his training. _Typical_ Takao thought as he saw Kai exclude himself from everyone else.

"The angel has the name Nascita, meaning birth, is said to be a guardian of the village. The wolf is Neonato, meaning new born, but I couldn't find anything else on the wolf."

"Well what did you find?" Takao asked picking at some plastic that was peeling off of the frame of the treadmill.

"Not much. The legend dates back to Ancient Rome when Bitbeasts energy was channelled into the expansion of the Roman Empire. The fall of The Empire occurred when Nascita supposedly set them free." Kenny made the word "supposedly" emphatic and Takao rolled his eyes knowing that Kenny was going to mock it. "The information I gathered about the statues were all very interesting, but there are hardly any facts that can be one hundred percent reliable."

"It sounds like a faith thing, so there can't really be any solid facts chief." Max walked over to them both and sat in front of them.

"It sounds cool. An angel and a wolf. But what are they in a little place like this for?" Takao lay back putting his arms under his head staring up at the white ceiling.

"The village I suppose…but Takao it's completely imbalanced. There are no dates only one scripture written by a totally random person of no scholarly or even Italian background. I think it's fake."

"You would Kenny. What happened to your belief?"

"I have belief." Kenny corrected Max, "I believe it isn't real."

"Luka thinks it's real." Takao sat up, "He's brainy and he's been working on it for two decades. So I believe it."

"Guys," Ray took off his gloves getting tired of their laziness and interest in a subject that shouldn't be their main priority. "Get training. The next tournament's important for the team and all yous are doing is fucking about." He began to unravel the bandages around his knuckles and lower hand. "I won't fail because of yous, now get to work."

"Chill Ray, we're just having a break." Takao stretched feeling the sun shine on his hands.

"Your break began the minute you entered the room." Ray crossed his arms after dropping the bandages at his feet.

"And it will end as I leave." Takao beamed.

"Takao." Hiro's voice echoed throughout the room along with his footsteps as he walked towards his brother. "Give me fifty."

"Fifty? What do you need that amount of money for?"

"Fifty push ups! Sixty now cause of your smart ass attitude." Takao groaned and began to do his sixty push ups. "Kenny outside. Everyone else back to training." Hiro looked around as Max went back to his machine and Ray started doing sit ups. Hiro glared at Daichi who lay sprawled out on the floor complaining of indigestion. Hiro paid special attention to Kai who hadn't stopped since he'd entered the room. _ At least someone tries._ He thought as he followed Kenny outside.

… … …

Hiromi tapped on Takao's hotel door and walked in without waiting for an answer. Takao stood in the deteriorating sunlight that sprayed through the open shutter creating golden lines across his skin and shadow. Takao looked up at Hiromi and gave a nod to say hi. He was holding his mobile at arms length as a strong buzz vibrated the phone. Hiromi smirked when she recognised the murmur was Takao's grandpa. She sat down on his bed and played with her top making it sit nicer on her before looking up at Takao, waiting for the call to be over so he could compliment her on an outfit she had spent hours perfecting. Takao bravely put the phone next to his ear.

"I can ex-" he dropped his phone as his grandpa's voice came clear through the receiver. Hiromi listened in shock. _Since when could Takao's grandpa yell like that?_ Takao scooped it back up and tried to explain himself again. "Daichi dared me to and I couldn't back down-"

"You stupid boy! If that sword get's damaged in anyway I'll have your neck!" His grandpa slammed the phone down and Takao stood perfectly still for the next five minutes before taking his phone away from his ear and slipped it into his pocket.

"What have you done?" Hiromi stood up putting her hands on her hips. Takao looked at her for a second. _She looks different…_ He quickly became bored with playing detective on what was different about Hiromi and left it. He remembered her question and laughed nervously as he went into the cupboard and pulled out his family's sword. Hiromi wasn't impressed. "You have the intelligence of a caveman Takao Kinomiya."

"You're a Kai in stilettos and a mini skirt you know that?" Takao looked at her aggravated that she couldn't see it from his perspective. "It's not my fault!" He picked up the sword by the hilt and swung it accidentally making Hiromi squeal as it nearly sliced through her. "Ooops!" He pulled it back to his side and put back into the cupboard for safe keeping.

"Ooops? Ooops is when you spill a drink on someone! Not when you try hack them into little pieces like Jack The Ripper! You're a complete retard! What in the hell possessed you to bring a sword to a rural Italian village where nothing even remotely dangerous occurs?"

"The question is why is everyone forgetting how annoying Daichi can be? Stop laying into me when you don't even know how much he was buggering me off!"

"Sorry for my lack of sympathy but not everyone steals their family sword, which by the way they're not even meant to breathe on, and then tries to slash me!"

"What d'you mean steal? It's my family's sword!" He walked past Hiromi and pulled his black shirt off the back of the wooden chair making it wobble on the uneven oak floorboards. "How did gramps find out?" He had a pensive look on his face as he put on his shirt. "Daichi!" He concluded.

"Or maybe he noticed it was missing?" Takao mumbled at Hiromi's more rational explanation making her laugh as she watched him button up his shirt with nimble fingers. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her as he took off his cap. "There's some cough sweets over in the drawer behind you H." He pointed behind her before heading out of the room. Hiromi gave a low growl and followed him out slamming the door and breaking the lock as she went.

… … …

Luka sat at the head of the table with lustrous embers in his eyes as he and Takao's dad talked in a slurring Southern Italian dialect. Takao amused himself by making faces across the table at Hiro who retaliated using his straw as a shooter to fire saliva infested paper pellets at him when their dad wasn't looking. Hiromi sighed, she had been expecting a noble dinner with one of the world's leading Italian archaeologists but instead she was stuck in between two monkeys and found herself to be the victim of Hiro's occasionally iffy aim. Ray looked up at the ceiling taking note of the differing tones of blues, purples, greens and reds the crystal chandelier cast off as the quietly shining light's cascaded off the smooth face of the crystals. Luka soon brought Hiro into the conversation talking in perfect Japanese. Takao felt his stomach burn with determination. Luka was so smart. His knowledge of languages and history out done anyone he had ever known. He was gonna be like that too. No matter what it took. Kai sat silently beside Kari in his own world when Takao scraped his seat across the floor slightly muting the soft chatter which eventually built back up again. Kai snapped into reality as Takao put his trim hands onto his shoulders.

"Kai, can you give me some Italian lessons?"

"No." Kai took a sip of water and swivelled it in his mouth to get rid of an acid taste that had been creeping through his system ever since he sat down at the table.

"Aw! Kai, come on! Please? Pretty pretty please?" Takao wrapped his arms around Kai's neck to bully him into a corner where he'd eventually have to give him what he wanted. Kari gave a silent laugh and Kai reddened as he shoved Takao off and hissed.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"One quick lesson?" Takao smiled.

"Yeah, ok." Kai took the back of his hand across his lips hiding a scheming smirk. "Go up to Luka and say va fangulo."

"Va fangulo?" Takao repeated it flawlessly and Kai nodded licking his lips and taking another drink of water, "What does that mean?"

"It's nice to see you." Kai smiled at Kari making her laugh. Takao took it as a weird romantic moment and bounded up to the head of the table where Luka sat. _ This is gonna be sweet._ Kai sat back with his arms crossed and stretched out his legs making Daichi complain that he had no leg space. Takao tapped Luka's shoulder,

"Luka va fangulo." Hiromi and Takao's dad looked up at Takao with horrified faces. Luka stayed silent for a few minutes before bursting out with a hearty laugh.

"Takao sit down." His dad said smiling with a red face, he'd guessed what had happened by the smile on Kai's face. Takao sat next to Hiromi and they murmured angrily to each other before Takao's head snapped up and his soft eyes hardened as he glared down at Kai and put his finger up at him. Kari could tell Kai was bathing in the glory of Takao's blunder as he sat back in his chair with a huge grin on his face looking the most relaxed he'd ever been. It was short lived as the courses started to come out and Kai automatically became enclosed and numb again as he endured the rest of the meal. He listened to the sounds intently trying to entertain himself in some way. The cutlery clattered and the crystal glasses gave a twinkle like chink as they hit against one another. Daichi, Max and Kenny had engrossed themselves in the rumours that had proliferated about the next tournament while Hiro, Ray and Hiromi suffered the ordeal of listening to Takao's livid anger concerning Kai's latest stunt, which Hiro and Ray had thought to be first class. Kai could feel Kari's skin next to his. She was just as focused on their surroundings as he was, maybe even more. Luka and Mr Kinomiya had went back to talking rapidly making their voices sound more like gushing waterfalls than elegant Italian. It was when the stars began to rest in the haven we call night that Kai looked up from the table. Kai was so lost in his own thought he never noticed that Ray had tired of Takao and sat beside Kari at the end of the table for some decent banter. Kai gave a tiny smile as he noticed Kari's eyes sparkling along with her jewellery in the gentle light that hung in the room. He looked over at Ray, who was making hand gestures in the air and looking a bit crazed about whatever he was talking about; _Kari'll be ok with him._ Kai stood up from his place and slipped off out of the back door to set his instincts free into the cloudy gloom of legend.

… … …

The wolf is a fiercely dark predator. That's why Kai found it so easy to integrate with the cold shadows that prowled the small run down alleyways of the village. The sewage system ran dry and scentless as Kai drifted past the flaking doors and gates of the poorer inhabitants of the village. Everyone slept, not with dreams, but hallucinations of the damming present and an unsteady future. Kai stopped as he left a narrow side lane filled with broken gutters and budding weeds. The piazza contained the last of the elderly men who were out on their nightly walk with their thin rolled up cigarette joints between their thin lips as they muttered serenely to one another. Kai walked across their path receiving a friendly tilt of the head from them and a pleasant "Buona notte".

"Buona notte." Kai reciprocated before fading into the grotto's territory. Kai stopped a foot or so away from the statue as the chill encircled him like it had done the previous night. Kai closed his eyes as the breeze brought an innocent and fragile scent to his attention. He moved aside as he watched a little girl skip forward to the statue and place a bunch of the palest blue flowers beside the lifeless candles. She looked over at Kai and grinned as she took out a match and struck it against the jagged wall bringing a vigorous flame to life. Kai watched the surroundings as the little girl relit the tea candles at the foot of the statue. The waves of heat slowly grew lighting the grotto. Kai looked around in a slight awe. The darkness the night before had made him blind to the grand and intricate architecture around the cavern and the Latin on the stones which propped up the footless angel. Kai studied them from where he stood. The little girl watched him intently until he noticed her. Her face glowed as her small finger pressed upon her lips.

"È un segreto." She whispered in a cherub like fashion displaying her milk white teeth and adorable smile to Kai who couldn't help but smile and nod to her words. She gave a giggle and skipped off down the walkway and into the moonlight that lit the piazza. The candles dimmed and in due time left this earth once more, abandoning Kai in the winter cold and enabling his heart to beat with an anxiety he had long missed.


	2. Chapter 2

thanx4reviews T.a.K keep em cumn. 2 ansr ur ques the words u used 2 dscrib me were vry accur8! U must b a genius he he 

_Italics_ - thoughts

… … … - new scene

**Bold** - Past memories

**Chosen**

Destiny shines in the darkest and deepest of chasms. It visits each and everyone of us as we sleep at night in the dreams we use as a fleeting break from the on going war we call life. It is this same destiny that made Kai toss and turn in a furious dread. His muscles constricted making his blood stutter through his veins as vicious creatures consumed him from within. Alone in his sweltering hot room he gasped for breath as lucid images flashed through his sleeping mind; the piercing eyes of the angel Nascita forever haunting his mind and the little girl's smiling whispers corrupting every sound. The secret had began to unpick it's stitches and discard the cloth that had kept it under wraps for so many centuries, gently showing it's true form a piece at a time… A piercing scream ran through Kai's head waking him from his nightmares. He felt his heart race uncontrollably as he sat up taking deep breaths keeping his eyes open, causing tears to fall down his face as he didn't blink at the thought of gazing into those intense blue eyes which sent nausea surging through his being. His dreams were telling him exactly what he didn't want to know. Enticing him to step forward into history and to help the angel spread his wings and fly. Kai sighed and got out of bed to make his way to the toilet. The beige tiles were a cold shock to his bare feet but he soon got used to it as he walked over to the basin and turned the tap on. As he cupped his hands beneath the running water it shimmered in the pale buzzing hotel light and his heart eased with the familiar chill present in the grotto. He scrunched his eyes tight as they stung with sleep deprivation and threw the water over his face feeling the sharp icy chill sting through his pores as some hit his face while others trickled down his neck and forearms. After rubbing his face dry with a soft black towel Kai threw himself back into bed. He lay looking up at the pale ceiling as sleep took him over, and with his last ounce of woken awareness, he braced himself for another bout in the turbulent gauntlet he once used as an escape.

… … …

Hiro watched the team as their concentration made the peaceful atmosphere shatter. The sun glimmered off of the sleek metal blades as the sweat from the bladers merged with the high temperature and thirsty breeze. Ray felt himself grow dizzy and weak from dehydration but put it to the back of his mind as he looked across the blading dish at Takao and Kai. He gave his signature smirk with his infamous shining amber eyes as he realised the strength his team had and the powerful opponents he would face one day face again to be the number one blader. Kai looked up at Ray raising an eyebrow at his rival's high spirited expression and gave a muted laugh. Takao's head snapped over to Kai displaying his routine air of utter confusion. _Am I missing something?_ He looked at Ray and Kai as his head whizzed with what they could be plotting. Hiro caught Takao's mind wandering and clicked his fingers to put it back into place.

"Pay attention." Hiro's voice came out strong and commanding. From the shade brown eyes watched the passionate bladers give their all as they trained underneath the relentless heat. The figure stepped forward passing the bundle of towels and water bottles Hiro had gathered for them.

"You boys not enjoying the siesta?" Hiro and Takao looked up smiling as they heard Luka's voice while everyone else blocked his presence out. Kari knocked out Max and Daichi's blade with a crushing swipe and Drafang swooped back into the centre of her hand. Luka looked up noticing her cat like eyes glinting against the sunlight. "Hiro, you're not pushing the young girl as hard as the boys are you?" Kari made a low purring growl at the insinuation that she couldn't take the same intensity of training that the guys could and walked passed Hiro into the hotel.

"Hey! We're not done yet!" Hiro yelled after her but she was deaf to his words. Luka laughed.

"Having trouble handling your team?"

"If you can call them a team." Hiro murmured as Luka strode over to his side and patted his shoulder.

"They look a fine bunch." Luka beamed before noticing Max who was trying to calm an out of control Daichi who had his arm stuck in the middle of a sturdy fence. _Serves him right trying to take my chocolate!_ Max thought giving him a tug making it as painful as possible for some sweet revenge. "He could use a bit of work though." Luka pointed Daichi out to Hiro who rolled his eyes and grabbed Daichi by the waist pulling at him forcefully so he'd get out before his arm went limp and he would be nothing but a nuisance to the team.

"AAAA! You're breaking my elbow!" Daichi moaned clinging onto the fence wanting to stay whole and stuck instead of broken and free.

"I'll break more than your elbow if you don't zip it!" Hiro put his full force into yanking Daichi out. Daichi squealed putting everyone but Kai into a spasm of laughter as he and Hiro fell on their backs. Daichi sat up and looked down at his arm, it was slightly swollen and the skin was marked with an orangey red colour to mark where the jaws of the railings had captured his arm. He hugged Hiro tightly praising him for his heroic actions. "Get a hold of yourself!" Hiro struggled to get Daichi off of him nicely so ended up shoving him off before dusting Daichi entrails off of himself. Luka watched bemused and checked his watch. He looked up at Takao, Kai and Ray.

"How about some horse riding? I can take you to Fontetuna."

"Is there blading?" Takao asked gripping onto Dragoon feeling his pulse beat against his skin with excitement at the thought of seeing what kind of bladers this part of Italy could yield.

"No." Luka told him making his enthusiasm flop away down into the pit of his stomach, where it waited a few seconds to be reawakened, "But there is free food." Takao beamed as the two last words done the trick.

"ALRIGHT! What are we waiting for?" He bounded over to Hiro's car and gave the hood an enthusiastic and random hit. Hiro glared at Takao hitting a button on his car key making the car doors click open. Kai stood still while Takao climbed in and Hiro, Ray, Max and Daichi made their way to the car. He turned his back on them and began to walk away. Takao watched Kai leave feeling a bit pissed that he was doing the loner thing again when Luka had just invited him somewhere. He stretched over Hiro and hit the horn making Kai turn. He popped his head out of the sunroof. "Where you going?" He yelled furrowing his forehead. Kai didn't answer. "Come with us!" Takao beckoned going back to his usual happy smile. But it didn't affect Kai in the slightest. Kai gave Takao a solid stare trying to shield the sun from his eyes and expressing how much he hated Takao's grins. He continued to walk away with Luka and Takao watching him go.

… … …

The horses clipped up the mountain side with ease as the sun shrank behind a mountain. Takao's arm brushed past a tree from the woodland as he watched Hiro and Luka lead the way with a shade of envy in his stomach. They rode the finest black stallions while Takao was left with a half decent dusty brown horse. But then again, it wasn't all bad, Max had to share with a grumbling Daichi who occasionally thrashed his arms about trying to scare off the gathering midgies. Ray smiled as he walked on the dusty road and watched the shadows grow along with Max's temper and the volume of Daichi's griping. Takao shivered at his side as he went through a shadow suddenly feeling an emptiness inside as he let his horse slip to the back, slowly stopping to look over at an aging landscape; the slightly burnt grass that was home to the flocks of sheep and cattle, the numerous but distinctive villages that drifted into their night's rest and the secluded mountains in the distance that bore a head of snow which gently climbed into the sky like a young child clambers into the arms of his or her mother when in need of love and comfort. Ray stretched noticing something was missing by his side and he stopped recognising Takao's figure looking out into the distance with a lost gaze. He sighed as he saw the misery dress itself in the cloak of the night air and gently plague itself upon Takao. The crunching of stones from behind Ray made him stand to the side as a proud dark stallion went by him creating its own path to Takao.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Takao looked up at Luka watching his eyes smile as he looked out on his home land. "Question is could it get better." He met Takao's gaze. "What d'you think?"

"No. It's perfect the way it is." Takao smiled looking out at it feeling at ease now that someone was chatting to him. Luka grinned taking a look at Takao with eyes filled to the brim with success.

"You have a big heart, but then again I could tell from your blading." He commented as he began to leave the spot with Takao closely beside him. Takao looked up at Luka who transcended above him as the stallion flared its nostrils anxiously and shook its head. "There must be wolves near." He said patting the stallion's neck to calm it. "We best get a move on, before we become their snack." He laughed and dug his heel into his horse making it gain a little speed. Takao followed.

"Luka can I ask you something? D'you really think the legend's true?"

"I believe so."

"So what are they for? Protection?" Luka laughed at Takao's interest.

"You're very curious."

"It's good to learn things, especially if you're the best at it." Takao smiled as he thought about Beyblading before suddenly pulling at the reigns as Luka turned his horse in front of Takao's, blocking his way.

"And I believe you can be the best, but not in this. The Bitbeasts are special. The key to prosperity for all Bitbeasts and, in a way, humans. That's why they are so valuable. They will make things right." He gave Takao a friendly punch on the face. "You need not worry about it. I'll look after you." Takao smiled at the shining face he trusted as it went back to the head of the group with Hiro. A crack from the woodlands beside them separated itself from the crunch of the gravel and Takao looked into the murky depths. _What the…there's no way that's a…_ He grinned and jumped down from his horse looking around to see everyone go ahead before following the sifting echo into the wolf filled forest.

… … …

The trees gave the perfect cover, but the shadows within had been shifting abnormally ever since the sun fell. Kai stopped in the shade and listened in to the motion of the leaves and the cracks of twigs from the far distance. He glanced at the ground; it was besieged with traps ready to snap and give warning of his predatory approach. The trees were the only way. Feeling slightly stupid he began to climb the nearest tree and before he knew it his feet were rapidly carrying him from one branch to the next. He stopped as he heard laughing and peered through the gap to the trail that Luka was taking the team through. They didn't seem to detect him. Good. More time to find out what was going on. Kai leapt down to the ground when it became bare and perfect for lurking. Slowly the trees began to disappear and whizzing echoed through the woods. _Blades. Out here? _ He crept forward and passed over a low bridge before coming to an empty sand pit. Kai saw evidence of digging but it was too little to have been done by Takao's dad and his team. He walked forward into the centre of the mini desolate desert and lifted up a spade that had been left on the ground. He looked at it carefully before throwing it down on the ground. It fell with a tinkly clunk . _…?_ Kai picked it up again. _Since when did spades do that when they hit the ground?_ He threw it to another side where it fell with a pat. _That was more like it._ He dropped to his knees feeling hard broken metal puncture into his kneecaps. Kai jumped up and watched dark red blood run down his trousers. He gave an angry snigger and balanced on the balls of his feet as he submerged his hands under the sand feeling the grit wedge itself underneath his finger nails. His fingers began to ache as the minutes passed and he scratched more urgently until he felt his nail snap against the rigid surface of the metal. He breathed through his teeth and looked at his nail which hung onto an inch of his skin. He tore it off and pulled at the object before hearing a rip. _What?_ Kai yanked the grains of sands apart as best he could when he saw an old piece of parchment. He took it out carefully keeping the fibres together so he could look at it as a whole. There he saw the metal that held his blood, silver and jagged, holding onto the paper as the zipping grew louder. Kai shoved it into his pocket, hearing it rip apart, he gritted his teeth.

"Thought you didn't want to come?" Kai turned to see Takao catch Dragoon who had been spinning by his side. Kai rolled his eyes and walked away as the morsels of sand gave way beneath his feet. "Kai!" Takao ran after him and pulled at his shoulder. "What are you up to?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get away from you." Kai pushed against Takao's shoulder and took his leave. Takao growled.

_I have to teach him manners when we get back to Japan._ He thought kicking a sand clod out of his way as he immersed himself back into the woodlands to get to the pathway.

… … …

Kai sat in his room listening to Takao, Kenny, Max, Daichi and Hiromi run about in a panic. Occasionally Kai would smile as he heard Takao's voice burst out over the rest in a progressively more flustered tone. The crickets' chirps flew through the slits of the shutters as Kai locked his bedroom door and carefully withdrew the two halves of paper. The small wooden table in his room stood ready for use as Kai pulled the metal cord on the table lamp and sat himself down on the wooden seat. The writing was faded and the paper's creases were over run with fragments of dirt and sand making it almost impossible to read a word clearly. Kai breathed out through his nose and looked around the room. It was at times like this his minimalist packing approach seemed more damaging than helpful. With reluctance he dragged himself up and outside Takao's chaos ridden room. He knocked the door and waited but the rioting still continued. Kai tapped his foot wondering if he should just leave it or go with the less subtle way of getting in the room. Hiromi gave a squeal as the door swung open with Kai's foot print on it. Everyone went silent as he walked in and looked at Hiromi.

"Where's your room?" He demanded. Takao sniggered thinking of a joke, "I'll get you later." Kai snapped harshly making him shut up.

"Why?" Hiromi stood up to him looking ridiculously short compared to the towering sixteen year old in front of her.

"Kenny where is it?" Kai demanded turning his glaring eyes on Kenny, who wasn't too happy about being brought into all of this. Hiromi gave Kenny a hard stare trying to intimidate him into not telling Kai, but she wasn't that scary, Kai was the one who could break his neck with one hand.

"One next door." He held his neck at the thought of Kai sadistically snapping it in half. Kai smirked at Hiromi making her fume and left the room. Hiromi's huff faded as she felt the metal keys rest against her skin in her pocket.

"How d'you expect to get in when I have the keys?" Hiromi gloated but Kai was already two steps ahead of her, rather, two kicks ahead of her, as he smashed open the door with his foot. "KAI!" Hiromi squealed running into her room and seeing him look through her make up bag. She raised her eyebrow, "Trust me my tone of blusher will not suit you." She lunged forward and grabbed her small Moschino bag from him. Unfortunately for her he already got what he wanted. "You can't use that!" She screamed as he left, "It's Louis Vuitton!" Kai smirked. It would be such a pleasure ruining it now. He closed his door over as he got over the threshold of his room. The yelling became hushed whispers which would soon return to the roaring panic it had once been as Kai looked at the make up brush. _Am I really this serious about finding out what all this is?….too late now._ He sat down and pulled the chair closer to the table as he began to sweep away the muck with the fine strands on the head of the brush. It was a rubbish substitute but all he had to use at such short notice. The dust and grime fell from the paper like the seconds that slowly became distant reminiscences of a long and tiring night. The yelling from Takao's room had evaporated with the night as sun rise slowly approached. _Finally…_ Kai threw the ruined brush across the room looking at the complete manuscript that lay before him. His heart seemed to give way as he quickly read the paper not paying any real attention as his eyes kept travelling across to the blood encrusted metal. After seconds he found his fingers cautiously prying open the tight metal seal cutting his fingertips even more. He bit his lip as the metal sliced into his finger. _Shit!_ He kicked the wall putting pressure on it with his other hand and bouncing his knee for a while to hold in the pain. When he opened his eyes he looked down at the enigma before him. Now it was so much clearer.

… … …

Takao shuffled his feet through the airport as he thought of the brutal death that awaited him when he got home to his grandpa. He beat himself up inside _How stupid am I? Who can lose a sword? Their family sword!… _ He sighed_, Man…why'd I let Daichi work me like that?_ He looked over at Daichi who had a sour look on his face. Takao felt guilty at the spot of happiness that came through the thickening clouds of his lingering death. At least Daichi was going down with him. Hiro watched as they both traipsed behind everyone else with long faces. He couldn't feel any remorse; they'd both done the stupidest thing known to mankind, now they'd see they had to grow up and be responsible, no more stupid games. (AN: ¬¬). The rain pelted down against the glass windows as the inside recreated the perfect sunny weather predominantly experienced in Italy, but it wasn't the same. The way the check out girl's smiled freaked Hiromi out as their white teeth shone underneath their unflatteringly bright red lipstick._ They should so go for clear lipgloss_ she thought as she politely grabbed her passport back off of one of the manikin like women and took cover behind Hiro. Kari stood alone as the team ascended the escalator to the gate. Her mind filled with worry at the last thing Kai had said to her,

"**I won't be long." Kai smirked, "But don't wait up."**

Kari smiled remembering Kai's smirk and the last hug she had received from him. She hated to admit it but it seemed like decades since she'd felt his touch when it was actually only five hours ago. She looked up at the second floor as it came into view. Her heart beat slowly as her mind worked through what he could be staying in Italy for when he had stuff at home that had to be taken care of. Takao saw the usual anonymity that her face held break a bit to show a dash of fret. He looked around. _Stupid Kai should be looking after her….WOAH we forgot Kai!_ Takao made a dash for Hiro when Kari grabbed him back by the ear making him give a quiet yelp.

"I wouldn't if you know what's good for you." She let go of him and folded her arms disregarding Takao's tetchy complaints about how her and Kai were way too violent and unforgiving when it came to explaining things to him because, in his exact words, he was "slower" than them. Kari smirked as she found it hard to let that comment slip past her undetected. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes as she stepped off the escalator which Takao tripped over not realising it was the time to step off.

"And besides!" Takao picked himself up and ran back to Kari's side to continue his rant. "I am way nicer to yous than I should be! I mean take the time I gave Kai his food! All he done was throw it over the railings to watch that cool legendary statue. And then when I saw him in that place he just stalked off after hiding somethi-"

"Statue?" Kari looked at him, "The angel one you keep rabbiting on about?"

"Yes Kari!" He clicked his fingers in her face, "Keep up will you!" Kari dropped her bag on his toes and twisted his arm around before forcing it up his back. "Ka-!" Kari put her hand over his mouth and hissed quietly to him.

"Go to that statue."

"Mmm?" Takao looked at her with wide eyes and Kari let go of him looking at her hand in disgust as she saw saliva sparkle on her palm.

"Charming." She wiped her hand on Takao's shoulder.

"KARI! That's my favourite jacket."

"It's your only jacket Rafiki. Now get going." She pushed him onto the escalator that was descending down to the ground floor. Takao looked up at Kari as she picked up her bag and began to go out of his view. "I'll get you and Kai another flight home. But if you come back without him-"

"Your too late, gramps is first in line." Takao mumbled as he turned his back on her and walked down the escalator. As he got to the bottom he smiled. _If I save Kai gramps won't kill me! I'll be the hero not Kai! He'll be in my debt! _ He skipped out of the airport thinking of the times ahead when Kai would be in his debt for the valiant rescue he was about to demonstrate. The glass on the swing doors were immaculately clean as Takao made a dash for the door falling over his open shoelace which made the daydreams of being Kai's saviour become tangible and a little out of reach.

… … …

The regular setting of the cavern came to Kai as he sat on the ground in front of the magnificent but lifeless statue. That was when he knew something was wrong. The fear and strength that had once pulsated through the angel's eyes were gone along with the shadows that were once cast out by the moon's pale light. He got up to his feet as obscured eyes watched him with interest and amazement. The young man that stood before the symbol of infinite strength and protection had unravelled centuries of mystery in the amount of time most people take to finish a single chapter of a fairytale. The curled brown leaves wheeled their way around Kai's feet as he reached out to the small split in the stone. The crack seemed deeper than before. He closed his eyes disconnecting imagination from truth. _Pain…_ He opened his eyes. _How can stone feel pain?_ Kai removed his finger and laughed softly to himself when he recognised pristine cracks growing across the wings of the angel and the back of the wolf. He leaned against the opposite wall. Waiting. It was then that the prophecies of the scripture and engravings came true as the moon blocked itself out. The words burned in Kai's mind as the next events warped past him

"**The moon shall fade and the protection will be pierced with one trace of legend. The Spirit shall flow without reason until He faces the one with The Essence. It is then he shall be guided to destiny. To the conflict. To victory and defeat."**


	3. Chapter 3

I wanna apologise str8 of f or this part of the story coz wen I read it ovr it seemd really hard goin coz of all the detail and shit. Hope it doesn't make it a complete train rek to read. Sorry xx

_Italics_ - thoughts

… … … - new scene

**Chosen**

Takao whistled a happy tune as he entered the village from the South. He shivered as he followed the trail of the night's shadow to get to his destination. Tonight the heart of the village seemed neglected and brought a shudder to the last of the lost souls that wandered the land of their living ancestors. Takao swung his arms back and forth while he walked around the corner into the piazza that led to the grotto. This was so typical. He always looked for Kai and then ended up getting multiple heart attacks when Kai crept up on him from one corner or another. Takao yawned as Italians stood in the doorway of the church. As the grotto loomed ahead of him Takao called Kai's name hopping up onto the step that separated the quaint cobbled streets from the cemented ground of the grotto.

"Yello?" He put on a weird voice and waited as he saw dark figures muttering and moving in the distance. "Kai don't make me come in there and get you!" Takao took a step forward as a bright light blinded him and an explosion sent him soaring to the other end of the piazza while shaking the grotto to its very foundations causing its once beautiful and archaic structure to be reduced to nothing more than a mix of dust and debris. Takao's flight stopped as his back whacked off of the church's wall making the women scream at the sickening crack that came from his head scudding off of the wall. The children wailed as he fell to the ground in a daze as the wall began to slowly crumble. It seemed like chaos as panic gripped all the inhabitants who had came to their doors to see what was happening before suddenly fleeing the village. _Thanks for helping me…_ Takao thought feeling the crumbs of plaster from the church wall drop onto him. He rolled away and growled quietly in pain. His back felt broken in half and he had the worst whiplash he'd ever known. _Stupid Kai,_ _always gets me hurt one way or ano…._ Takao scrambled up to his feet feeling pain surge through his spine and legs as he hobbled along to the ruined grotto. "KAAAI!" A horrific eagle screech made Takao cover his ears as he peered through the gaps in the rubble looking for Kai.

"Takao!" Takao turned to see Luka struggling from underneath the rubble with Kai leaning against his shoulder looking half dead. "Get out of here! The Bitbeasts have been awakened, their rampage will begin until they find the one they seek. Go! I'll take care of this." Luka put Kai's arm around Takao's shoulder. "Whatever happens they mustn't find you, understood?" Luka looked down at Takao with a seriously intimidating stare. Takao nodded and began to stagger off with Kai. His pace quickened as he heard shifting beneath the wreckage as Luka grabbed something and ran off yelling instructions down his phone. Kai's weight felt like a ton of bricks to Takao's damaged back but he knew he couldn't stop.

_I have to keep going, even if it breaks my back… Luka said so._ Finally Takao reached the park near the Northern exit and Kai began to stir. Takao gave a chuckle of relief as he continued to pull his friend along with him. Kai shook his head and pulled his arm away from Takao stopping to push his shoulder blades back feeling the tension mount up before distributing itself equally on his back.

"We need to go!" Takao said impatiently grabbing Kai by the wrist only for Kai to jerk back looking at his shattered team mate smirking and running back from where Takao had just come from. Takao gritted his teeth. "KAI YOU FUCKIN-!" He stopped mid sentence as he darted after Kai whose feet thundered down the alleyways. He leapt down the spiral steps taking Takao down the path to where he would finally meet his fate.

… … …

There he was. The living legend. Kai stood in shock at the lofty Bitbeast that scanned the area with sharp blue eyes. His wings beat slowly and strongly on the failing wind as he hovered perfectly still a few inches above the air. _One step closer._ Takao heard his heart beat in his ears as he stopped behind Kai. The angel didn't look too vicious but its presence was known and obliterated any trace of bravery that ranked remotely close to its own. A small white earless wolf padded across the piazza from the rubble turning the grey dust into healthy looking bricks. Takao's jaw dropped open in disbelief and he pinched himself urging himself to wake up from what he thought was a bizarre dream. When the cub's grey eyes fixed themselves upon Takao he went rigid giving a squeal to get Kai's attention. Kai turned to look at it and smiled.

"What is there to smile about?" Takao snapped, "I'm about to become an appetiser!"

"I don't think his taste's that bad." Kai took a step forward only to be shoved out of the way as Luka burst through with a miniature army. "What are you doing?" Kai yelled as he noticed what was in Luka's hand.

"Hey! That's my family sword!" Takao came out of his paralysis and stood beside Luka looking up at him angrily.

"I know. And it's the only thing that can strike down the beasts!" He grunted tossing the sword with exact precision at the wolf's heart. Kai shielded his face as a blue energy blasted across the piazza followed by a deafening roar. When he uncovered his face he looked around seeing half of the men lying dead on the floor while Nascita removed the sword from his chest and threw it to the side. The blade glittered in the corner of Kai's eye as he saw the sword reborn with a youthful blade and a shining honour that had long been hidden by its mature appearance.

"Ok what the hell is happening here?" Takao demanded pulling Dragoon out, ready to fight with whoever wasn't on his side. Kai rolled his eyes at Takao's hot headedness.

"The beast is taking revenge on the ancestors of those who mistreated the Bitbeasts in order to expand the Roman Empire." Luka looked over at the sword. "With your family sword we could destroy them." He looked down at Takao silently asking for his help. Kai watched Takao as he didn't think twice and nodded gesturing his willingness to aid Luka. _Can't let him die can I?_ Kai thought taking Dranzer out of his pocket. Takao smiled at Kai finally fighting by his side instead of against him like they usually did.

"Thanks." Takao smiled at Kai who rolled his eyes.

"Don't think I care, I just wanna show who's the real threat around here." Kai launched Dranzer who exploded from the blade with Dragoon following a millisecond behind. Neonato pounded away to safety to the rooftops while Nascita plunged into Dranzer causing a mass wave of vibrations to crash over the small village knocking everything but a few buildings to the ground. Dust billowed upwards sticking into bare eyes wherever they were momentarily blinding Takao and Kai. Kai rubbed his eyes and looked up from the cobbled streets as Neonato gave a heartbreaking howl with endearing watery eyes as they stared down at where Nascita had collided with Dragoon and Dranzer. Takao grunted and bolted up as the smoke cleared showing no Bitbeasts. Kai stood looking around as his heart pounded and he heard Luka shout out orders to the remainder of his troops to surround the area. _Like that'll help, they can fly. _

"Dragoon?…" Takao looked up in the air to see the thickening sky look lower than it ever had_. DRAGOON!_ Takao began to panic and turned to Kai who walked forward as the ground began to tremble and the three Bitbeasts shot through the ground. "Alright!" Takao punched the air as Dragoon and Dranzer pursued Nascita who growled viciously launching another attack wounding Dranzer who began to waver in the sky.

"Dranzer!" Kai said quietly to himself as he watched Dranzer recover and hover in the sky in a deadly gaze with Nascita. Takao watched the action with frustration and ran directly beneath the Bitbeasts yelling out orders beneath the rumbles of the impending storm Mother Nature was conjuring.

"Go for it Dragoon!" Takao's voice rang out reaching greater heights than Dranzer who flew higher into the sky still gazing at Nascita's devastated appearance as Dragoon bellowed creating a hurricane in the sky and trapping Nascita in the midst of the centre where the winds cut through his wings and body making him falter in the sky. Neonato looked up helplessly before giving a wail of agony and thudding to the ground. Nascita looked below as the tiny wolf lay in a puddle of silver mist. The tornado burst open unleashing the agony Kai had felt from the steel grey rock. _Huh?…_ Kai looked upon one of the few remaining rooftops to see Luka's figure stand tall with the restored Kinomiya sword clutched in the palm of his hand. The eagle shriek shook the earth as the angel plummeted down to Luka's frame. Takao screamed and ran forward as the building cascaded down swallowing Luka whole. He knelt beside the bricks throwing them aside frantically as he screamed for Luka. Dragoon faded into his Bitchip while Dranzer met Kai's crimson eyes making Kai smile and nod in approval as he watched Dranzer vanish back into the blade. Kai ran over to Takao tossing him to the side while the bricks began to slide as the ground caved in under the immense pressure from the collision. The sandstone spewed out in all directions as Nascita erupted from the ground. Crystal clear teardrops fell from the corners of Nascita's eyes as he stared down at the limp cub in his arms. _He…he done it…._ Kai clenched his fists as he looked at the soft grey coat of Neonato that was still as stone except for the occasional wind that moved the strands of his fur. Nascita's pupils disappeared as he lay Neonato down at his feet and shrieked making Kai's eardrums rupture and leak throbbing red blood. A powerful blow over his head sent Kai down to the ground as Nascita watched Luka crawl out of the wreckage. Takao felt his head become a swollen lump as he picked himself up gazing at Nascita who picked the wolf back into his arms. Takao felt his body weak as he looked over at the creature who stood still cradling the baby wolf in his arms. Then he noticed Kai and Luka and his family sword which lay neatly and conveniently beside him thanks to the force of the cave in. The hilt hit his hand covering it with the silver substance that had poured from Neonato. He launched himself forward raising the sword above his head and lowered it down forcefully as he approached the angel.

"AAAARGH!" Kai blocked Takao's way.

"KAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Takao yelled watching Kai's hands become slashed by the blade. The blood ran thick and dark down the blade and down Kai's forearms as his face went dark and shadows hid his eyes.

"Don't you see Takao?" He clung onto the blade making it crunch against his bones as it mustered the strength to crack them in half. "This isn't needed." Takao looked at Kai thinking he was a bigger idiot than before.

"That blow to the head back there musta made you bonkers." Takao concluded trying to take the sword out of Kai's hand so he could finish the job he had started. Kai gave a growl and held the blade tighter feeling the blade grind against his bones.

"Think about it!" Kai yelled as Luka got to his feet and ran behind Takao, "He fights only against Dranzer but he won't even touch Dragoon! He's only weak to your family sword! Think Takao THINK! How did your family sword get here? I'll tell you how, by someone consumed with the legend that he's spent almost his whole life trying to find it! NASCITA'S NOT YOUR ENEMY!" Kai took the sword and threw it to the ground. If Takao was thinking straight he probably would have been pissed that Kai had done that but his head was too heavily burdened with what Kai had just said. _Luka…no…it's…no…._ He watched the blood leak out of Kai's hands creating a small river that trickled away into the gutter. The angel supported Neonato in his arms gently breathing a precious tint of life onto his small eyelids that batted open as his neck slowly lifted his head to see the carnage once again. Luka grabbed at Takao in a furious panic.

"You go, I'll look after you. He won't fulfil his deeds"

"NO!" Takao screamed and pushed Luka back. "What in the hell's going on?" He tried to look at Luka with hardened serious eyes but found he could only display betrayal and confusion. Luka stared angrily at Kai.

"Are you happy now? He could have lived without this! And now you've brought him to his death!"

"I brought him truth." Kai said normally taking Luka aback by the cool attitude he was displaying. "Without truth, he would be dead." He took his disfigured hands and picked up his blade walking to Nascita's side. Takao wanted to smile as he felt the air fill with distrust and hatred between the two but now wasn't really the time.

"What truth?" Takao asked looking to the side at his family's sword that was surrounded by Kai's oxygen starved blood. Kai looked across the devastation and into Luka's eyes. Finally the deception fell and for the first time Takao saw greed flood through his eyes and smile.

"I tried to protect you." Luka started to explain as his bladers surrounded the area making Kai realise it wasn't the Bitbeasts Luka had been wanting to trap. "I tried to keep you as part of the resolution, not the problem, but you've shown what you really are." Luka cackled as he saw Takao look down at the cobbles,

_No! Not Luka! I TRUSTED YOU!_ Takao's eyes snapped up onto Luka's figure filled with loathing.

"Ah trying to fight back are we? Too late. You see as we speak your big bird of an ally," He pointed back to Nascita who didn't take being called a big bird too kindly. "Is losing so much power he's a disgrace to be called The Deliverer of All Bitbeasts."

Takao felt angry at himself _why don't I know what he's on about?_

"Not that you'd know what that is of course." Luka added smugly.

"It's pretty self explanatory." Takao crossed his arms trying to keep his temper so he could find out what was happening and why he was a hiccup in Luka's plans. "What does it have to do with me? With Kai?" He looked at the sword on the floor, "With my family?" Luka chuckled.

"Your family? Boy, you're still not the brightest crayon in the box are you?"

"It's Dragoon." Kai called over from his position beside Nascita. "Only a legendary Bitbeast could awaken Nascita and Neonato. He chose Dragoon. The sword was the origin of Dragoon and contains a touch of his potent essence. Making it perfect to unlock the legend." Kai narrowed his eyes at Takao. "And someone made it all so easy by bringing the damn thing with him for a stupid dare!"

"Bravo! Bravo! You seem adapt to a legend that I took almost all my life to understand." Luka smiled and clapped slowly.

"Then it's not Takao that's the dumb one." Kai's remark echoed through the strangely silent air. Takao raised his eyebrow. _Did Kai just defend me?_ Luka clenched his fist.

"It will come….no good can come of their existence…" Takao stood back as Luka's eyes became sadistically twisted and filled with anger. "They have no place in our world!" Kai smirked creating an uncontrollable anger and hatred that erupted inside Luka's soul as he shouted orders to his men who had dissolved into the back ground. In a matter of seconds blades darted towards Nascita. A whoosh of air pushed Kai to the ground as Nascita darted head first to meet his attackers. Chinking on the cobbles made Takao look up as Neonato made his move leaping and bounding towards him. Kai launched Dranzer who blasted from his blade with an intense fiery rage and exploded forward to create his own rampage, unwillingly, by Nascita's side. Blades cracked and the screams of death rang through the area. Every colour and pigment presented itself in blurr to everyone in the vicinity as time took control of the situation. Takao screamed grabbing Kai's attention and time lapsed to it's normal pace. _NO!_ Kai bolted to Takao's side as he fell with a dull pound to the ground; his neck carved open as his body went into a fit of convulsions. Luka had the sword and was swiping it about furiously trying to get Neonato whose agility easily out done his adversary's.

"Luka!" Kai smashed Luka in the face before grabbing his wrist and snapping it so the bone jutted out of the skin making Luka cry in pain dropping the sword. Luka looked at Kai as he saw the smirk upon Kai's face. Kai now held the sword. The seal to Luka's fate. "See you in hell." He lashed the sword through the air skilfully cutting deep through Luka's heart and throat killing him instantly before lifting his leg in the air smacking his heel off Luka's head aiding him in a plummet into the depths of the rift caused by Nascita's most recent impact. Kai looked down at his hands which felt heavy with the blood of the life he had just took…with the future he had now inherited. Neonato looked at Kai with lost eyes and padded his way to Takao's side. Nascita and Dranzer became still as their slaughter of the enemy ended and Dranzer returned to his blade. Kai watched silently feeling his heart race as Neonato nudged Takao's wrist slowly fading from sight, No turning back. He turned his back to the scene behind him and walked away from it all.

… … …

Chichai pulled a seat to Takao's bed side and sat down eating the last slice of pizza as she watched him lie in the hospital bed. She looked around at the light that made its way through the room and over the white cotton sheets on his bed. The flowers Hiromi had sent three weeks earlier lay drooping on the small cabinet by his bed along with the heaps of chocolate Hiro, Max and Kenny had sent him. His progress was good. He had slowly been weaned off of his life support machine onto the oxygen mask and now onto nothing more than a drip and heart monitor. Finishing off the pizza she stood feeling bored as she watched the tiny trickles fall down the line of the drip. The needle in his arm made her feel queasy but that was exchanged for a light excitement when she saw the silver wolf symbol upon his wrist. Chichai smiled with disbelief while Takao's eyelids opened.

"…Chichai? …Why are you here?" He pulled himself up feeling his head ache. He put his fingers to the back of his head feeling stitches weave in and out of his scalp.

"Visiting. You took a nasty bump to the head when you came up against Nascita and Neonato." Takao's eyes widened as he remembered everything that had happened. "You feeling ok?"

"I feel like something's taking me over inside." Takao felt his stomach as it squirmed in pain.

"Well, he is." Chichai sat back down swinging on her seat.

"Excuse me?" Takao said a bit too loudly making passing nurses look in at him. Chichai smiled nervously at them as they continued down the corridor. She turned back to Takao slightly red in the face.

"Look at your wrist." Takao held his wrist up to his eye level feeling a sickening unease course through his body as the silver image shone underneath the light. He looked up with his eyes filled with an empty confusion. "Oh you still don't know the whole thing do you? Aw poor thing. Gimme a bar of chocolate and I might tell you." She smiled jokingly making him nod gesturing to the cabinet of chocolate he wished he could eat. Chichai crossed her legs up on the chair opening the packet. "The force inside you, that's Neonato. He's going to guide you to your destiny."

"What destiny?"

"The fight thing that's gonna happen when someone tries to destroy all Bitbeasts." Takao's body went at ease.

"It's ok Luka's already done that. It's over."

"Since when were things that easy? Whoever you and Nascita are going against is gonna be solid. If yous win you'll save Bitbeats and their trainers but if yous don't yous'll be dead and we'll all hate you cause our Bitbeasts are gone." She took a bite off of the chocolate smiling while Takao's head went blank totally missing everything she'd said after her casual mentioning of his death. Chichai swallowed the chocolate thinking his vacant expression was because he didn't understand something, "What exactly don't you get?" Takao looked at the foot of his bed for a while before answering.

"Why's it me?"

"Cause you have Dragoon. He was the Bitbeast used to break open the seal."

"What's gonna happen now?" He looked down at his wrist with a solemn face, "Is it gonna take over me?" Chichai laughed.

"No. You're taking this way too seriously Takao! It'll be fun! You've got one of the strongest things on earth silently honing your skills in every way so you can fight alongside with an angel. Wish it was me."

"I could die!" Takao looked up at Chichai who shrugged. "Thanks a lot!" She laughed.

"I didn't mean it that way T. Everyone dies. But your death, if it comes because of this, which I really doubt, will be remembered whether your successful of not. Unlike the rest of us - you know your reason. You should stop moaning." She put her feet on Takao's bed and leaned forward as he went back to staring into space. "Anything else?"

"Who will it be?…That I go against." He looked at her seriously as she gave a wave of the hand.

"Doesn't matter, point is you've gotta do your thing." Takao sighed and Chichai bit her lip realising she was being very insensitive. "Sorry Takao. I promise it'll be ok. Italians really believe that you and Nascita will save the Bitbeasts, you won't be alone. Everyone'll help you as much as possible."

"Thanks Chichai." Takao said lethargically as he picked at the tape that held the needle into his skin. Chichai smiled as she opened another chocolate bar and put it under Takao's nose. He laughed as she pulled dumb faces and took the bar of chocolate hoping that maybe Chichai was right and it wouldn't be so bad.

... … …

The sun began to crawl its way to the West ready to light a new day leaving the East to wait for the prevalence of the full moon through the thick clouds. Kai felt his skin die as he looked through the cold dark shade of the room to the scenery surrounding the hotel. Suddenly things began to make sense. His insatiable appetite for power, control and perfection all came from this. The secrets he had long held inside and thought he had destroyed as he grew apart from his hatred of blading…but no...He couldn't escape. He looked down at his eternally scared hands as his mind raced through everything he had ever known to be true. The things that had been prised into his being would never leave him. His fate had been sealed by a person whose powerful influence Kai had always feared; his grandfather. Kai shook his head. Blaming someone wouldn't change anything. He sat down on the cold dusty floor gripping onto Dranzer to seek solace in the energy that surged through his veins. He smirked slightly. He would make the end begin, but Dranzer would be there throughout it all making him stronger and stronger, making him unstoppable. Kai looked up imagining the dawn of the day he would face Takao for the last time. He didn't plan on losing and he had a few tricks up his sleeve. Takao would never know what he was in for…until his last blood drop splattered on the floor.


End file.
